


Another second of us.

by foreveroptimist



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveroptimist/pseuds/foreveroptimist
Relationships: Paul Robinson/Terese Willis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Another second of us.

How was it that his mind could be so calm, yet his heart was racing. He really should get some rest, but he didn’t want to close his eyes just yet, afraid to fall asleep. Afraid to miss this moment, not really wanting to miss a second of this night. He couldn`t think of a time he had felt more contempt, or happier than he was right now, and never before had he been more certain that he had made the right decision. It was like everything had finally fallen into place, and he knew that from now on, everything would be all right, no matter how many curve balls life decided to throw him. All because of her. 

His wife. His brand-new wife. Her warm body so close. Her legs wrapped around his, her arm across his chest, the fingers on her right hand braided with his, and her head resting on his shoulder. Sound asleep. He carefully leaned into the top of her head, couldn`t seem to get enough of the smell of her hair. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to stroke his hand down her shoulder and arm, gently wake her up and make love to her again. He would in a little while, but she needed to rest. It had been a long couple of days for them both, and even though everything had ended well, they were both tired.

Right now, he was happy just lying here with her. Cause that`s what he did. Not next to her, but with her. So close he could hear her heartbeat, her soft skin around him like a warm and comforting blanket and feel her warm breath against his chest. 

He looked down at her. God, she was beautiful. He could see the shadows from her eyelashes on her cheek, and the moonlight dancing through the light curtains in the window almost made it look like there were stripes of gold in her hair. Sunkissed cheeks, after spending time in the sun these last few days, and just a handful of freckles on her nose, complimentary of that very same sun. And her lips. Her beautiful lips that he would never get tired of kissing. She was perfection.  
The warm breeze from the tropical wind outside made it`s way through the dancing curtains and filled the room with a fresh sea air that mixed with the scent of the rose petals that was laid out through their room. A nice romantic touch. Cliché, but nice.

Yeah, he definitely had to stay awake. What if he fell asleep then woke up and realised this was all a dream. That reality hit him, and things were still the same as when he woke up this morning, when Terese weren`t in his arms. What if he closed his eyes and woke up to a future without her, knowing that he had messed up once again. Ruined a chance to be happy with the love of his life, knowing he had hurt the one person he had sworn he would never hurt. The thought was unbearable. It had been a nightmare. The last few weeks had been a constant reminder of his past failures and seeing Christina yesterday had been too much for even him to handle. 

At that point he had honestly thought that letting Terese go was the best thing for her, and it felt like his heart was ripped into little pieces when she had begged him to change his mind. The image of her on her knees in front of him, all teared up, telling him that he had broken her heart, when that was the exact thing he was trying to avoid was more than he could bare. His eyes, just like then, teared up just thinking about it, and he instinctively pulled her even closer, and held her even harder. How could he have thought that letting her go was the best thing to do, when he knew so well that without her, he was nothing!

He placed his lips on the top of her head, took a deep breath, and calmed himself surrounded by everything that was Terese. The scent of her shampoo, the light floral perfume, classy, yet discreet, something else that he had never been able to put his finger on and that he had come to realise was just her. Pure and clean, yet toxic, because he could never get enough of it, never get enough of her and finally, a hint of his own aftershave on her skin, something that always made him smile. Like he had somehow left his mark on her, so everyone would know that she belonged with him. With, not to. He would be in the doghouse for days if he ever dared to say she belonged to him. He had said that once, and never again. He couldn`t help but laugh thinking about it. That, and all the other times she had told him off for being a jerk, or actin like a caveman. He had come to enjoy their banters over the years, depended on them even. She had a temper that both scared him and turned him on. Another thing he wasn`t planning on telling her any time soon, although he was pretty sure she already knew, or even felt the same way about him even.

That being said, the arguing, the hopelessness they had felt the last few days had been too much, even for them. Well, almost too much, because in the end their love had trumped everything else, and they were finally married.  
The wedding had been perfect. Different, not at all what they had planned, but still perfect. And here they were. Here he was, not wanting to fall asleep, not wanting to miss a second of his wedding night.

He was about to wake her up again with a kiss when he felt her fingers playing with his wedding band, and her lips slowly forming a smile against his chest.  
She turned her head to look at him and when their eyes met, he stopped breathing for a little while. Like he had to take time to take it all in again, that she was finally his wife.   
“Have you slept al all?” she asked, but he just looked at her and smiled. When she smiled back at him, he knew that he had never felt safer, never felt more loved. That he had never felt happier. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers, never taking his eyes away from hers.  
“No.” he said. “I didn`t want to miss another second of us!”


End file.
